A Horrible Future
by TCKing12
Summary: When Modesto's school experiences an earthquake and The Rugrats find themselves sent into the future, they must band together to survive this harsh future. They also need to find a way to get home.
1. A Normal School Day?

**Chapter 1: A Normal School Day?**

_"Location: Modesto, California, May 20th 2014"_

Tommy Pickles got into the seat closest to the window but in the middle row. He had just arrived at his mandatory Calculus course.

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was clear of any clouds and the sun was beating down heavily over the school. Something told Tommy this would be an interesting day.

"Hey, I think the teacher is going to start!" Phil said, poking Tommy on the head and pointing to the front of the class

Phil was sitting just to the right of him.

The teacher, a man named Mr. Holmes, greeted the students with enthusiasm.

"Good morning again class." Mr. Holmes said.

They all respond the same to the man.

"Now students, we will be going over a common mistake done in Calculus. Now if you would like please open your textbooks to..." Mr. Holmes said.

Tommy was about to go and open his textbook when he started hearing this strange noise. It sounded like a loud marching band. Tommy looked out the window but saw no marching band of the sort. He raised his hand and the teacher instantly called on Tommy.

"Mr. Holmes, do you hear that?" Tommy asked before looking out the window again.

"Yes it is probably the marching band or possibly a plane..." Mr. Homes said. He then paused.

The desks started to shake all of a sudden. Then the walls and even the floor itself start vibrating. The light fixtures above start to sway rapidly and the books on people's desk started to fall over. It hit everyone quite clearly what was going on.

It was an earthquake.

"Everyone get underneath your desks now!" Mr. Holmes ordered.

Everyone followed his order. They got to the ground and covered their heads with their hands.

Mr. Holmes quickly rushed over to the windows and shut the blinds. He then quickly scurried over to his desk and got underneath it.

The lights soon after shattered into a rain of fractured glass. The loud pops it made sent even more panic across the room. Whimpers could be heard from some students while others were completely silent. Bookshelves toppled over, chairs rattled and the very ground underneath felt like you were in water. This was quite possibly the scariest event that Tommy had ever confronted.

He then noticed that a purple flash of light appeared out of nowhere and faded.

Then it was all over. Just like that. A minute ago everyone was cowering and then all of a sudden it just stopped.

Tommy stood up and he saw the room was in terrible condition. Books, papers and glass littered the floor of the dark room. But for the most part it seemed like it was safe to come out.

"You guys can come out now! The quake stopped!" Tommy called out to the class.

But strangely, no one came out. In fact, there wasn't even a sound.

Phil was the only one to stand at his best buddy's announcement. He looked over to his buddy and saw that he was fine. He was glad to see that and he wondered if the other Rugrats were alright.

"Phil, are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just wasn't suspecting an earthquake in our forecast." Phil said.

"Yeah me either. Let's just hope we don't get any after tremors." Tommy said.

Phil then noticed something and he asked "Hey, where is everyone?'.

"I don't know. They were here before the quake." Tommy said.

Phil nodded and he said "Hey I can't see a thing in this darkness. How about we open those shades, T?".

"Gotcha buddy, I'm on it." Tommy said.

Tommy, even though he was close to the window, walked carefully towards it. He didn't want to slice up his feet. Once he got to the window, he opened the shades. He then gasped.

Phil turned at the sound of his gasp and was left speechless at what he saw.

"Why is the sky green?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe this is all just some prank someone pulled on us?" Phil said.

"This! A joke? How can this be a joke?" Tommy asked.

"Well, if this isn't a joke then what do we do?" Phil asked.

"Well, I suppose the first thing we should do is find the others and get contact to the outside world." Tommy said. He then asked "Do you have a cell phone or something like that?".

"No, not on me. But we can use the phone in Principal Pangborn's office. He isn't here at the school right now.". Phil said.

"I suppose that's good. Well, let's just get there before it get's wild." Tommy said.


	2. Meeting Up

**Chapter 2: Meeting Up**

"Darn it! There's no signal, anywhere!" Phil said as he hung the phone back in its slot.

He turned to Tommy, who was sitting in a chair nearby the entrance.

"Really? How?" Tommy asked, shocked.

"I don't know. I tried calling my parents and I didn't get a signal!" Phil said.

"Wait, you called your parents?" Tommy asked, getting out of his seat. A look of disbelief appeared on Tommy's face.

"Yeah, I did. Your point?" Phil asked.

"Why didn't you call the police?" Tommy asked.

Phil could tell that he was very frustrated right now. Why in the world would Phil call his parents right now? They needed professional help like the police.

"What would I tell them? The sky is green! Do you think they would actually take that seriously?" Phil asked.

The two friends then glared at each other, face to face.

"W-Well, uhhh..." Tommy stammered.

Tommy then took a step back. Phil was right. They couldn't tell the police the sky was green. They would think they were either completely crazy or were prank calling them. Tommy didn't want to admit to it, but he was wrong. Calling Phil's parents was actually a better idea than calling the police.

Tommy was about to admit he was wrong when other people suddenly barged into the room. The two friends both looked to see who entered. It was Chuckie, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, Kimi, and Peter (Me). Tommy and Phil sighed with relief because they were the only people that they had encountered on their way to the Principal's office. It seemed that everyone in the school had just vanished into thin air and were gone. Also, the rest of the school looked abandoned. The windows were broken, the tiles, walls, and floors of the school were chipped, and the walls were so weak that you could kick right through them. Also, the heat and electricity didn't work.

Chuckie was the first one to speak.

"We finally found you guys!" Chuckie said.

"Yeah! We thought something awful happened to you guys!" Kimi said.

"Where have you guys been?" Phil asked.

Tommy was grateful to see his friends. But was even more grateful to not having to admit he was wrong.

"Looking for you two." Lil said.

Chuckie, Angelica, Susie, Dil, Kimi, and Peter nodded approvingly to what she said.

"How did you guys know where to look?" Tommy asked.

"We didn't. We randomly checked a whole lot of places in this building before finally coming to Principal Pangborn's office." Dil said as he took a seat in the Principal's black office chair.

"We should be glad we found you guys. We couldn't find anyone else in the school." Susie said.

"Same with us." Phil said.

"So what exactly are you guys doing here?" Peter asked Tommy and Phil.

"We are trying to get help." Tommy stated flatly.

"We were trying to get help. I found out that the signal was dead while I was trying to talk to my parents." Phil said as he looked at the phone on the Principal's counter.

"You guys almost had a connection? I thought all the power in the school went out after the earthquake!" Angelica said as she scratched her head in confusion.

"Now that I think about it, all the power did go out!" Tommy said as he observed the room around him.

There wasn't a single electronic working. The lights that were above were shut off and the AC that was in the Principal's office had shut down. Also, while Tommy and Phil were travelling to the Principal's office, all the hallway lights had shutdown also.

"Wait a second! If we don't have any power just how were you almost able to call your parents?" Susie asked as he turned to Phil for an answer.

The others stared at Phil.

"Hey, I don't know. I wasn't thinking about how the phone was connected or any of that. The only thing I was worrying about was calling my parents." Phil said defensively.

"None of this makes any sense." Dil said as he slumped in the chair.

"Yeah, I don't understand it either. Really, all of this stuff is just confusing." Lil said as she leaned a hand against the Principal's desk. She then looked over at Peter and asked "What do you think Peter?".

Peter looked at everyone and he said "Well, I think that we should go outside and see exactly what's going on.".

Everyone nodded and they ran out of the Principal's office. They ran to the front door of the school and they ran outside.


	3. Modesto 2058

**Chapter 3: Modesto 2058**

_"Location: Modesto, California, August 23rd 2058"_

When The Rugrats stepped outside the school, they gasped in horror. All of the buildings of the city were in ruins. Besides that, the roads were broken and cracked, the grass was a darker green color, and the water was black with oil.

"Wow, it looks horrible out here!" Angelica said.

"Where is everyone? It looks like this place hasn't been touched for decades!" Kimi asked.

Peter thought of something and he said "I don't know guys, but... I think that earthquake sent us into the future!".

"What do you mean?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, look around. Before the earthquake, everything was alright. But now, it looks like an apocalypse happened here!" Peter said.

The other Rugrats nodded.

"Well, what do you think happened here?" Susie asked.

Peter shook his head and he said "I'm not sure, but we should see if there are any survivors.".

Dil shook his head and he said "Alright.".

So, the group started walking.

* * *

Peter took a peek around the corner of one of the buildings. He wanted to make sure the street was safe. Everything seemed fine. There wasn't a single person there. It was silent. Dead silent.

"It's okay guys! The street is clear!" Peter said to the other Rugrats who were standing behind him.

Everyone started walking down the street.

"Wow! This place was filled with people a while ago. Now it's just silent." Lil said as everyone walked side by side.

Even though Peter said the streets were clear, they were still skeptical.

"Yeah and I hate silence like this." Chuckie said while looking around carefully.

"Yep. This type of silence is just eerie." Dil said.

Tommy nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Yeah, I hate this type of silence too, but don't worry. Once we find some survivors, we'll be fine." Peter said, his back facing them.

Angelica, in response to Peter's statement, asked "How do you know we'll be fine?".

Peter stopped walking. He turned around and faced the group. He was very unsure on how to answer that question.

"I don't know Angelica." Peter said apprehensively.

"Then do you think we'll be fine at all?" Angelica asked, more forcefully.

Peter looked away from Angelica. He wasn't able to answer that question. This time he didn't respond. He didn't need to. Everyone got the point quite clearly.

Everyone continued walking down the street.

After 2 minutes, Kimi's eyes widened. She pointed at something and she said "Hey look!".

The other Rugrats looked at what she was pointing at. It was an old shop... a very familiar shop. Some of the letters of the shop were missing, but The Rugrats could just make out "J, V, L, A.".

"Is that The Java Lava?" Tommy asked.

"I-I think so." Phil said.

'What do you think happened to it?" Kimi asked.

"Probably whatever happened to this town." Peter said. He then said "Let's go inside.".

The other Rugrats nodded and they made their way across the street. When they got to the door, Peter turned the knob and he pushed the door open. As he did, the door fell right off it's hinges. The Rugrats stepped inside and they looked around. The tables were scattered across the room and they were on their sides, the windows were shattered, there was dirt and grime on the counter and the floor, and the heating and electric was off.

"Wow, it's dark in here!" Susie said.

Peter turned to Chuckie and he asked "Chuckie, do you think you could power up this place?".

Chuckie thought about it and he said "Well, maybe if it still works, then probably.".

So, Chuckie carefully made his way over to the fuse box. He opened to lid and flipped the switch. As soon as he did, the lights flickered and then came on.

"There! The powers back on." Chuckie said.

"That's good." Tommy said.

Peter looked at everyone and he said "Guys, let's split up and look around.".

The other Rugrats nodded and everyone began to look around.

* * *

5 minutes later, Peter was in the back when he noticed something odd.

The air was unnaturally cold.

Peter looked for the source of the unusual cold and he found a door. He put his hand on the doorknob and it felt like ice.

"That's very weird." Peter whispered.

He then slowly opened the door and he was surprised at what he saw.

Standing on the other side of the door, was Maleficent. Except she looked older. She was slightly yellow in the cheeks, there were gray locks in her black hair, and there were small wrinkles in her face.

"Maleficent?" Peter asked.

Maleficent's eyes widened and she asked "Peter, is that you?".

"Yes it's me." Peter said.


	4. What Happened

**Chapter 4: What Happened**

5 minutes later, The Rugrats and Maleficent were sitting at a table that had been turned upright.

"So Maleficent, what happened to Modesto?" Phil asked.

Maleficent looked up and The Rugrats could see the stressed look on her face.

Maleficent sighed and she said "After you guys vanished, something happened.".

"Wait! We vanished?" Lil asked.

Maleficent nodded and she said "After you guys vanished, the fusion chamber at Golden Industries went haywire. It created a vortex that surrounded the earth and sped up time.".

"It sped up time?" Kimi asked.

Maleficent nodded and she said "Months turned into weeks, weeks turned into days, and everyone started to age rapidly and die.".

"Is there anyone else who's still alive?" Peter asked.

"No. Everyone on this Earth died!" Maleficent said.

"How about any of The Disney Characters?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes, but not many of them are still alive. The only ones still alive are me, Pacha, and Timon.".

The Rugrats sighed.

Dil looked up and he asked "Can't you make some sort of spell to reverse time?".

Maleficent shook her head and she said "After the fusion generator created the vortex, my powers were drained. I can only generate weak spells now.".

Dil nodded.


	5. The Portal

**Chapter 5: The Portal**

10 minutes later, The Rugrats and Maleficent left The Java Lava and they headed towards the old city of Richmond because Peter was going to look at the fusion generator and see if he could use it to reverse time. It was now nighttime.

Everyone got to the town square in Modesto and Peter turned to Maleficent and he asked "Maleficent, can you see if you can generate a portal that can get us to Richmond?".

Maleficent thought about it and she said "I'll try.".

Holding her staff tightly, she aimed it at a nearby wall and she shot out a blast of green magic at it. A few seconds went by and the outline of a portal started to appear.

"Okay, that's good. Now, just form the portal all the way and we'll jump in and head for Richmond." Peter said.

Maleficent nodded.

However, just then, there was a deep rumbling noise.

"W-What's that?" Chuckie asked.

Maleficent's eyes widened and she looked up at the night sky to see a full moon that was glowing blue.

"It's time!" Maleficent whispered.

The Rugrats turned to her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Susie asked.

Just as she asked that, skeletons rose out of the ground.

Maleficent looked at everyone and she said "When there's a blue full moon, the skeletons come to life!".

"Oh no!" Dil whispered.

Maleficent looked at the portal and then at The Rugrats.

"Hold them off while I finish generating the portal!" Maleficent said.

The Rugrats nodded and they ran towards the skeletons, who were walking towards them. Peter used his sword to destroy the skeletons and the other Rugrats used their arms and legs to punch and kick the skeletons.

After 3 minutes, Maleficent finally got the portal to work.

"Guys, come on!" Maleficent shouted.

The Rugrats nodded and they ran over to where Maleficent was. They jumped in and once they were in, Maleficent jumped in. As soon as she was in, the portal closed.


End file.
